Hide and Seek
Hide + Seek is a tense social game which tests your skills of deduction and your ability to blend in with a crowd. In Hide + Seek there are 2 teams of players - Hiders, and Seekers - and a map full of AI-controlled NPCs. Hiders must pretend to be NPCs to sneak around and complete objectives to win. Seekers must try to figure out which NPCs are Hiders and kill them. Gameplay 'Roles' There are two roles in Hide and Seek- Hiders and Seekers. Hiders Each Hider is disguised as 1 of many NPCs spread around the map. NPCs are controlled by AI, and Hiders must try to copy their movements to blend in and avoid being caught by the Seekers. Spread around the map are many Objectives. Hiders can click an Objective to start completing it. A bar appears on screen, and when the bar fills up the objective is complete. Be careful - some objectives can make noises, or have visual tells that could give you away to the Seekers. Hiders can right-click on any NPC to swap places and skins with them - this is useful for evading capture or throwing off suspicion, but also makes a noise. Hiders can see who other Hiders are by looking for the green particles above their heads. Hiders can see who the seekers are by looking for nametags above heads. When Hiders type in chat, only other Hiders will see the message. 'Seekers' Seekers must figure out which NPCs are Hiders using deduction and clues, and then kill them using their swords. If a Seeker hits a real Hider, they take damage and can be killed. If a Seeker hits an NPC (not a Hider) the Seeker takes damage instead and is stunned for a few seconds. Be careful - if you hit too many NPCs you will die! Seekers must watch the NPCs closely and try to figure out which are real players based off their behaviour, or try to catch them completing one of the many objectives spread across the map. Seekers also have a Marking Stick in their hot bar - use the stick on NPCs to mark them as suspicious or checked so you can remember who you've checked. When Seekers type in chat, only other Seekers will see the message. 'Objectives' There are many possible objectives spread around the map. Each game, 7 objectives are selected randomly to be available for Hiders to complete. To win the game, Hiders must complete any 5 of these 7 objectives. Objectives follow as: = House Party # Open the vault! # Flip the statues around. # Take diamonds out of the pots! # Break the alarm clock. # Destroy the flowers! # Turn off the stove. # Break open the window. # Shut down the dance floor. # Eat the food! # Talk to the DJ. # Talk to the Chef. # Paint the wardrobe. # Steal a book! # Critique the books. Pool Party # Eat the cake! # Pop the beach balls! # Turn off the TV. # Critique the painting. # Shut off the Grill! (Near the Eat the cake! objective in the house) # Pop the floatie. # Eat the cake! (Near the crops) # Destroy the crops! # Shut down the hot tub. # Launch the fireworks! # Shut down the DJ lights! # Shut off the Grill! (Near the DJ stand) # Talk to the DJ. # Talk to the Party Host. Maps House Party.png|House Party|link=House Party (Hide and Seek) Trivia *The game was originally teased on Twitter as 'Hide + Seek' but was released as 'Hide and Seek'. Sources *https://hypixel.net/threads/new-game-hide-and-seek.1408920/ Category:Prototype Minigames Category:Hide and Seek